


When Egos Hit The Wall

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was fifteen years old the first time he went to Scandals and fell in love with Cooper Anderson. Almost three years later Cooper wants to know why Sebastian hurt Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Egos Hit The Wall

Sebastian hit the wall hard and found himself looking up into familiar striking blue eyes. "Why hello, Cooper," he said softly, securely. He had not seen Cooper Anderson in two years – well at least, not in person. Cooper's stupid commercials were kind of a fixture of day to day life in the United States of America. It was unfortunate because they were a pesky, constant reminder that the man still existed. Sebastian had always wondered what it would be like to see Cooper again. He had never expected it would be anything like this. "Long time, no see…"

 

_He had been fifteen when he snuck into Scandals for the very first time. He had heard that even though it was still Ohio, it was a decent gay bar. He was fifteen, young and curious. That was when he'd met Cooper Anderson on the dance floor. The man had immediately taken his breath away, standing out from all of the closet-cases and drag queens. Cooper seemed to notice him too, smiling and asking him for a dance._

_They had not even spoken in their first twenty minutes after meeting. They danced instead, bodies pressed up close. It was sexual, heated and one of the best things that Sebastian had ever done in his young life. When they finally did get to the bar, Sebastian had to give so much effort not to seem like a blushing, stumbling fifteen year old. "That was fun," he said with a confident smirk. "I'm Sebastian."_

_"Cooper," the man said, giving Sebastian an appraising nod. He wasn't subtle about it, at all, but Sebastian found he liked that._

 

 

Cooper, however, wasn't in the mood for small talk. He was furious. "You put my brother in the hospital," the man growled angrily, fisting Sebastian's shirt and shoving him against the wall. Sebastian winced at the contact, but at the same time looked up into Cooper's eyes defiantly. So, this was about Blaine. Sebastian couldn't deny that a sick, twisted part of his brain wondered if the slushie might be the thing to bring Cooper back.  "You could have permanently blinded him! What the hell were you thinking, throwing rock salt at his eye?"

 

What was he thinking? Honestly, Sebastian hadn't entirely been maliciously intending to hurt Blaine. He had intended for the slushie to hit Kurt, after all, but in that same sick twisted part of his brain, he had felt some satisfaction. He couldn't hurt Cooper, so he hurt the person closest to him. God, he was a sick bastard, but he had been thinking that since Blaine walked into Dalton Academy. Of course the Warblers dreamy former lead had been Cooper's brother. It all came together in an instant.  "Why don't you ask your brother what he was thinking?" Sebastian asked with a haughty tone. He was not going to let Cooper see how much he was affecting him. "If Blaine hadn't dove in front of the slushie then he wouldn't have been hurt."  
  


 

_They talked a little bit about their lives. Sebastian had pretended that he was a college student. Cooper had told him all about his ambitions to go to Los Angeles and how he was a skilled actor. Yeah, the guy was a bit full of himself, but he was really, really attractive. They started making out and Cooper tasted as good as he looked._

_Somehow, the kissing had melted into Cooper dragging Sebastian into the bathroom. Sebastian moaned as his back hit the stall. They had made love quickly, furiously. Cooper wasn't exactly certain of what he was doing, but he seemed to have at least a clinical knowledge of gay sex. Sebastian suspected that he was closeted to some degree, but that was okay in his books. He was, after all, fifteen playing twenty-one._

_  
Despite being new to the wonderful world of gay sex, Cooper was strong and a capable lover. He fucked Sebastian against the wall of the stall, half the time holding Sebastian up with his pure upper body strength. Sebastian was thankful, preferring not to touch whatever was on the toilet he was using for extra support. They both came quickly and Sebastian had ended up slipping Cooper his number. It was just a quick fuck. It shouldn't have led to him falling in love._

"Why did you do it, Sebastian?" the man snapped, fury in his eyes. "What on earth would possess you to hurt my little brother? I didn't even know that you and Blaine were friends. That makes absolutely no sense. I haven't seen you in years."   
  
"Whose fault is that again?" Sebastian asked, taking Cooper's hand and loosening the fist that the man had in his shirt. "You're the one who left without another word."   
  
"Sebastian, you can't be angry at me for that," Cooper said, words that made Sebastian more violently angry than he had been before. He couldn't be angry? Now Cooper had the right to dictate whether or not he could be angry over the absolute betrayal that had occurred?

 

 

_They had kept seeing each other. The relationship started as sex; Sebastian could not deny that. He and Cooper were two men who thrived on sex and they engaged in it as often as possible. Sebastian found himself sprawled out in the backseat of Cooper's car, being pounded into the upholstery, or in his apartment being sucked off, or in a number of wonderful locations. It was constant and hot and sexual._

_  
It later became more. Sebastian ended up spending a lot of time over at Cooper's and they got talking. Despite the fact that everything about Cooper was a little cheesy and overdone, Sebastian fell in love with him. He was charming, eccentric and the first guy he could describe as a dork and sexy all at the same time. He was full of himself, but Sebastian was full of himself too. They made a great pair. It wasn't long until they started to call each other boyfriend._

"I can't be angry?" Sebastian asked, just repeating those words enough to make him seethe with the anger Cooper said he wasn't allowed to feel. "I'm not allowed to feel angry Cooper? My boyfriend just up and left me for no good reason. My boyfriend took off to LA, changed his phone number and I didn't see him again until he wound up on a National commercial. How is that okay?"  He hated how emotional that his voice sounded. He was trying not to break.

 

"I found out that the boy I slept with was a child. You weren't even over the age of consent, Sebastian! I was sick at myself. I felt so…wrong." Cooper stared Sebastian down for a second, but evidently even looking Sebastian in the eye was too hard, because he yanked his gaze away. Sebastian could see where Cooper was coming from, honestly, but that didn't excuse the fact that he'd vanished into thin air and broken Sebastian's heart. He was furious at Cooper. He had given so much to that man and he'd just left.

 

"I was old enough to stroke your ego," Sebastian said, crossing his arms and trying to pretend that he wasn't aching inside, "as well as some other things."

 

_Yes, Cooper had found out his little secret, four months after their first time together and two after they made it official. Sebastian had spilled his bag and his student identification card had slipped out. "How old are you, Seb?" Cooper had asked him, those big, expressive eyes filling up with tears. Although he aspired to be an actor, Cooper usually sucked at expressing emotion properly. This was not one of those times._

_  
"Fifteen."_

_Then the man was gone. It was like Sebastian never even mattered. He found out that Cooper went to Los Angeles, but he'd changed his number and Sebastian couldn't get into contact with him again.  Sebastian went the route of total cliché and started drinking and sleeping with strangers indiscriminately. Nobody around him noticed or cared, so he partied it up and became enveloped in using sex as a way to cope with life. Relationships stopped existing. Luckily for the newly reborn Sebastian, his family was relocated to France for a year. It was good year. It was a year full of new experiences._

_It wasn't long until Cooper's first television commercial aired. If Sebastian broke an expensive television display that night, nobody noticed. He had the money to fix it in the morning._

_His family eventually returned from France though._

No sooner had they returned then did they enroll Sebastian in Dalton Academy. When he met the Warblers former leader, he had been floored. Blaine Anderson was truly "sex on a stick" but that was because he'd got it from somewhere. Despite physical differences he knew just who Blaine was related to almost instantly. In the moment he realized who Blaine was related to, he'd wanted to hurt him. It was a sick, sick thought, but he couldn't help think that nothing would hurt Cooper worse than Sebastian hurting his brother.

 

"You know I never wanted to hurt you, right Sebastian?" Cooper asked. "That's not what this is about…but I never did."

 

Sebastian flinched at that, his anger flaring. Cooper never wanted to hurt him? That was a cold comfort after all the man had put him through. He couldn't just give a half-assed apology to make it okay. "Well Cooper, you did," he snarled. "You broke me down, just because you felt like a dirty old pervert."

 

Cooper looked at him with real emotion. It would have been heartbreaking if Sebastian didn't want to hit him. "I'm so sorry Sebastian…"

  
"I loved you."

 

He hadn't meant to say those words but watched as they struck his ex harder than any slap. "You don't mean that," Cooper said softly. "Sebastian, you were and still are a child."

 

"You're such a condescending asshole Cooper," Sebastian said, but it lacked his usual bite. He had no energy to give Cooper the tongue lashing that he wanted to. The man deserved so much more hate than he was getting from his devastated ex boyfriend. Not that Sebastian did devastated anymore, yeah right… "Do you drive Blaine crazy with that too?"

  
"This whole thing is about Blaine!" Cooper yelled, the tears coming pretty steadily now. They made Sebastian want to cry too, but he wouldn't dare. He had already lost everything in one chance confrontation with the man that he'd once fallen in love with. He could not handle this. "Did you think that hurting him would hurt me, or what?" Sebastian realized in that instant that Cooper thought his hurting Blaine was an attack on him. Yes, Sebastian had played with the idea of hurting Blaine to hurt Cooper, but it was just a plan to crush his heart like Cooper had done to Sebastian. The slushie was totally just a ploy to get the diva Kurt to experience a little humility.

  
"I didn't want to hurt Blaine…"

 

Cooper grabbed Sebastian by the shirt again but this time it was to pull him into a kiss. The kiss was sharp and searing. It took his breath away. Sebastian pulled back for the second that it took for his senses to kick in, and then pushed into it desperately. He had been dying to kiss Cooper for so long. He needed it more than he needed anything. He needed Cooper. He loved him.

 

Sebastian pulled out of the kiss and stared. "Why did you do that?" he asked in an angry tone that dissolved in seconds into a whimper. The man was still messing with his head, years later. "Why? Are you insane?"

  
"I fell for you too," the man mumbled against his lips. "I'd never been so drawn into another person. You know me, Seb. I'm a selfish bastard."

 

"No kidding."

 

Cooper grabbed his shoulders. "It's not my fault you were so young. It was wrong. We're still talking an eleven year age difference today."

 

Sebastian groaned at Cooper's continuous insistence that the age difference somehow dirtied things. He grabbed him by the side and tugged him close into another kiss. He put all of his determination into the heated kiss, hoping that Cooper realized through his passion that age was just a number and didn't mean a thing. He pushed Cooper up to the wall, turning them around. He snaked his hand up his shirt and ran his hand over the smooth, muscular abs and chest underneath. All of a sudden he remembered and appreciated the fire and the passion between them. This was what it was all about. "Please," he whispered against his lips. "Just take me."

 

Cooper obliged and took him back to the car. No sooner had Sebastian hit the upholestery of the seats then did he pull Cooper into another bruising kiss. He snaked his tongue past his older lover's gaping, half parted lips to let him know that he was sure about this. He was confident and he was going to make Cooper literally feel all that he had missed with Sebastian. He was going to make him pay for the pain he had caused.

 

"God, Sebastian," Cooper whispered against his lips. "You've gotten so beautiful. I missed you so damned much."

  
He snaked his hand into Sebastian's shirt and Sebastian chuckled at the eager way that the older man undid his buttons. He pressed his hips up against Cooper's to feel that impressive erection underneath the fabric.  "Look at that," he said, trying to keep his ground. "The old man doesn't even need Viagra yet." He paused when Cooper gave him a punishing kiss, but then pulled back and smirked. "Are you sorry Coopy?"

 

"God, Seb, I'm so sorry."

 

"Then you've got to be crazy if you think I'm getting it on in the back of a car," Sebastian said haughtily. "I have a little bit more class than that, especially with the man who abandoned me."

 

He laid in the backseat while Cooper scrambled into the front to drive him somewhere else. Sebastian normally wouldn't have been so angry and rough, but Cooper needed to realize that just because Sebastian was letting this happen didn't mean that Sebastian was going to forgive him easily for the abandonment or the betrayal. He was, however, surprised when they landed at what looked like the Anderson house. That made him sit up.

  
"My parents are never home and B's spending the night in the hospital…"

 

Sebastian felt a twinge of guilt at that. He really never meant to hurt Blaine. He'd found it fitting, of course, that Blaine be hurt because of what Cooper did to him, but at the same time he never meant physical harm to anyone.

 

Cooper dragged Sebastian inside and up to what looked like a well made guest bedroom. He threw Sebastian down onto the bed, smirking softly. "God, you're just as perfect as you were all those years ago."

  
"Get on with it."

 

 Cooper wasted no time in stripping off Sebastian's clothes. He would have ripped them off if they had the strength. Sebastian was glad that he was so desirable to Cooper after all that time. After he was standing in only his boxers, however, he turned the tables and yanked off the older man's shirt, pressing him up against the bedroom wall. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck. He bit down, leaving a possessive mark and making Cooper hiss. He satisfied himself by laying a few more similar marks. Cooper was his and would always be his.

 

"You are not allowed to leave me again," he said. He was trying to sound in control, but he mostly sounded like a whiny kid who didn't want his toy taken away.

  
Sebastian groped Cooper through his underwear while he claimed his lips in a searing kiss. He wanted Cooper to know that they belonged together. He wanted to prove himself. He only broke away from the kiss long enough to pull off the underwear and drop down to his knees, sitting Cooper on the bed. He took him into his mouth, wanting to prove to him how wanted he was. He wanted to prove his worth. The desperation overtook him. He licked at sucked at the long, thick shaft, trying his best to worship Cooper's body, let him know how much he meant. He would have brought his ex-lover to completion, had Cooper not pulled him off with two strong hands on his shoulder.

  
"Seb…I wanna fuck you," he whispered. He pulled him up and onto the bed before pinning him down. Sebastian stared up at him in a shock that lasted long enough for Cooper to reach for supplies.

 

Cooper spent a lot of time preparing him after he found the lube. Sebastian hated the fact that he was treating him like he was delicate, but at the same time loved the way that Cooper's long, thick fingers felt as they penetrated him, fucking in and out of him. It was an egotistical jackass trying to act like he could care about another person, but Sebastian appreciated the effort, as fake as it was. Cooper stared into his eyes as he did it trying to convey something sappy and emotional. Sebastian tried to ignore it.

 

When Cooper finally entered him, filling Sebastian up, there was a moment when the tenderness broke to something more intense. Sebastian clawed at Cooper's back as Cooper started to thrust in and out of him. He moaned brokenly, thrusting his hips back up to meet Cooper's hips and show him that even if he was the one getting fucked, he was still in control. "I love you damn it," he moaned brokenly as he was driven into quick and hard, legs wrapped around Cooper's back.

 

Cooper slowed down after he said those words. He touched Sebastian's face, staring into his eyes.  He kept Sebastian's gaze as he kept moving and started stroking Sebastian's cock in time with his thrusts. Sebastian had never felt so close to just falling apart. He was usually in so much control.

 

"God, I never meant…just love you…kid….love you…"

 

Cooper's rambling was almost incoherent, something that made Sebastian smile. He was glad that he was. He deserved to be.

 

When he finally peaked, Sebastian felt himself crying. What kind of dumbass cried after orgasm? He sighed and laid back against the pillows, completely spent. He felt Cooper come shortly after, filling him completely and making him sigh. He reached out and found that his hands hit his lover's solid chest.

  
"I'm so sorry Sebastian," Cooper whispered, reaching out and flicking a piece of Sebastian's hair from his eyes. 'I love you. I hope that you can forgive me."

 

Sebastian groaned. "You're such an asshole, but yeah, I do…" he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cooper's in a kiss that promised something between the two of them. It was a long road and he wasn't sure what was being promised, but there was at least something in their future.


End file.
